


Fondness

by Armeowgeddon (Armeowgeddan)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, RyouMarx Week 2017, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armeowgeddan/pseuds/Armeowgeddon
Summary: A collection of vignettes for RyouMarx Week 2017.





	Fondness

In Ryouma’s opinion, if Xander had any flaws  
it was that he focused too much on them.  
It wasn’t that he picked up on every single imperfection around him,  
but instead that he picked up on every single imperfection within himself. 

Perhaps, Ryouma thinks, it’s because of how he was raised.  
One hair out of place,  
one wrinkle in his clothing,  
one step out of line  
could have been the end of him at one time, after all.

He wishes that wouldn’t matter so much.  
It wasn’t the same time.  
It wasn’t the same place.  
There is no father to please, no court to impress.  
He wants to see Xander relax when they're alone.  
To hear that delightful snorting laugh that Xander finds appalling.  
To see his right cheek dimple as he smiles.  
To trace his fingers over scars from long ago,  
Over fading burns from tomes,  
over branching marks from the Raijinto.  
Reminders.

From when they were enemies  
at each other’s throats.  
When every strike was meant to kill.  
Ryouma is glad he never succeeded.  
He could never imagine a world where Xander was not there.

Looking to the sleeping form beside him,  
Ryouma allows himself a chuckle  
and pulls his husband close.  
After a moment, he changes his mind.

If Xander had any flaws,  
it was that he snored far too loudly.


End file.
